


How to Corner Dwight Schrute

by agok



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Boners, M/M, Make Outs, One Shot, dwight is into being cornered and being told what to do, god i don't know what this is, look i don't make the rules, please god forgive me for writing this on easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agok/pseuds/agok
Summary: y'all wanna read something fucked up? Here U Go!aka i write the worst thing ever and dwight and jim have office makeouts and boners happen





	How to Corner Dwight Schrute

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me i'm a shell of my former self i have fourteen other projects and here i am

It had all started with a dumb run of the mill prank. To be fair, Jim thought, it wasn't even a prank. It was just another little thing that he thought would piss Dwight off, another thing to laugh about with Pam tomorrow, another thing to disrupt the monotony of the office while working this late. He really hadn't expected the reaction he got when he backed Dwight into a corner in the break room. 

It was late, and both of them were finalizing sales calls and getting papers in order, and Dwight seemed to think it was some sort of weird competition to see who could stay the latest. So obviously Jim took his time gathering his papers, copying down his sales into a log, and just generally doing what he had to do. It may have wasted his time, but it also wasted Dwight's, which was worth it. 

It was supposed to be funny to see how Dwight would act when Jim just physically got in the way when they both went to get a snack from the break room. Dwight didn't think it was funny from the way he suddenly flushed all down his face and neck, and how blown his pupils got when he realized Jim had cornered him. 

At some point Dwight attempted a weak push to get Jim out of the way, but Jim was a little more dedicated to annoying the other salesman than that. Plus he hadn't even realized the change in Dwight. 

"What, what are you doing, Jim," Dwight said, but his voice lacked any of the commanding power it usually had. 

"What do you mean, Dwight? I'm just standing in the break room." Jim replied, his voice even and casual. He was still trying to understand the weird reaction Dwight was having. 

"No you're not. You're blocking my way. You're a fire hazard, Jim." Dwight said back, his voice still hadn't returned to normal and his last ditch effort at trying to play this off as no big deal was the way he hunched over a little. 

Jim squinted trying to figure out what Dwight was doing, why he was bending like that, until Jim looked down.

Dwight's pants were tented. 

"Dude, do you have a boner?" Jim asked incredulously. What the fuck. Why did Dwight have a boner. 

Dwight ducked and shook his head, but nothing happened. 

"Oh my god, you're into this." 

This was probably a mistake. 

Ah, fuck it, Jim was pretty comfortable with himself. 

He leaned in, tucked his fingers under Dwight's chin to lift his head and kiss him properly. Dwight was unresponsive for a moment, and Jim had a moment of freezing panic and a vision of sexual harassment claim and a talk with Toby, before Dwight was kissing back full force. 

Jim pushed Dwight up against the wall, pinning him down Dwight could only moan under Jim in response. His hands found his way up onto Jim's shirt, holding on for dear life. Jim could feel Dwight's hardness press up against his pelvis, and he smiled sardonically against Dwight's lips. Who would have thought that he would start the day trying to trick Michael into doing work with Pam, only to end it with Dwight Schrute, clinging to him pressed up against the break room wall. 

What a wild turn of events. 

Jim could roll with it. He was pretty comfortably bisexual. 

Finally their lips broke, leaving Dwight and Jim panting, Dwight's hands clenching and unclenching against the fabric of Jim's white button up. 

Dwight pushed him away, and Jim let himself be moved. 

"We," Dwight paused to take a breath, "Will never speak of this again in the office, Jim Halpert." And he gave Jim a significant look before brushing past him and walking out, leaving Jim only with the slight odor of beets and manure to remember him by. 

Jim came back to himself a couple minutes afterwards. He clutched his floppy brown hair in his hands and let out a long exhale. 

Holy shit. He had made out with Dwight Schrute. 

He had kissed Dwight Schrute. 

 

It had been kinda hot, though. 

After a minute of complete self-reevaluation, Jim patted down his shirt trying to bring himself back to normalcy. There was the slight crunch of paper in his breast pocket and Jim pulled out a tiny lip of paper with a phone number and the initials D.S. scrawled on it. 

After a long exhale, Jim pocket the paper and returned to his desk. Dwight was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> god i pray no one ever reads this who has been on the office


End file.
